I'll make it up to you
by StoryStorm
Summary: Post Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione is in possession of the Elder Wand. The power-hungry Crabbe and Goyle are, secretly, plotting to kill her in order to get it. But, Malfoy jumps in at the right time... They're not gonna fall in love,right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfiction. My friend and I wrote this together back in 2017, but I decided to post this since I wanted everyone to read. So, welcome to this Dramione fanfiction whose chapters I'll be updating every week. So, you may begin!**

Chapter 1

It was the 8th year. Why the 8th year? Well, the destruction that had happened and Voldemort's death? Everyone in the wizarding world needed time to accumulate everything and begin a fresh new life. Hogwarts, the wizarding school which the famous Harry Potter and his friends, (the Golden Trio), attended, was home to everybody now, the kids who lost their loved ones in the Battle and those who wished to pursue further studies and well.. of course the ones yet to graduate.

With the exception of Harry, there were two more popular students in Hogwarts, none other than Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Draco because he was sexy and rich, and Hermione because of her kindness, intelligence and contribution in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy had died and left Draco a huge sum of money, and Narcissa was in 's because she was mentally affected. Well, this made all the gold diggers chase Draco, because, well, they're gold diggers!

Hermione had decided to wed Ron, and the couple was so keen on marrying after their schooling, that they always packed in on some PDA outside class. They were even voted Cutest Couple.

After an interesting Astronomy lesson, the Slytherins and Gryffindors being put together in the same class, the two popular students were walking in a deserted corridor, both approaching from the opposite direction of the other. Hermione, her nose in her book, walked swiftly ahead without paying attention to her surroundings. And she bumped into Malfoy, who was busy in his own world, plotting to destroy Saint Potty's reputation. Hermione's ink bottle broke and dark blue ink spilled and enveloped her neatly drawn star chart, marking the chart with huge blobs of ink. The moment Hermione set her eyes on the spoilt chart, all she could do was cry out in anger, making Draco feel guilty, being the gentleman that he was. Draco apologized and offered, " Let me make it up to you, Granger. I'll remake it for you, but I'm not a smartass. We'll go to the Three Broomsticks, have a drink, and finish it together, okay?"

Hermione was grateful and accepted the offer. It was decided that they would go to the Three Broomsticks the next day while Ron had Quidditch practice ( to avoid suspicion).

Early the next day, they headed to the pub for a quick head start. Hermione unrolled her nicely- spoilt chart, and Draco unrolled his, and began to neatly copy his existing chart on to a new parchment. Hermione carefully studied his drawings, guiding him at times. There was even one star whose position was so confusing that Draco had a hard time. Seeing him struggle, Hermione placed her hand on his. Enveloping his entire fist in her warm and soft hand, she guided his hand to the right position, and drew it. But, a chill ran down Draco's spine at the contact. It was of love and warmth, the impulse shooting fast through his veins. Now, the Slytherin Prince had a ring which had unbelievable power. It would sense when its master had fallen for someone but hadn't realized. It would send urges of love to both lovers when they touched. Draco knew about this power. His father had given the ring to him when her had turned fifteen, and told him that this was the reason he had met his beautiful mother. But these impulses when he had come into contact with Hermione?

He realized that he had fallen in love with none other than the know-it-all Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione lay in bed, tossing and turning. Her bed drapes had always had a soothing and tranquil effect on her. But today, her thoughts were constantly occupied by Malfoy. It was like his image was burned onto her retina. She couldn't understand it at all. She flashed back to the feelings that she had had that day: Every time she was close to Draco or made contact with him, she had felt this strange urge, an impulse, a shock. They had had Butterbeer and he had wiped the foam moustache that rested on top of her lip. Yes, everyone in Gryffindor knew that she had had a crush on Malfoy since their first year! She had assumed that she would get over him, but her feelings had grown with time. And, every single time he had called her a Mudblood, it had pierced her heart like a bullet, shattered it to pieces. But, the very next second it had healed.

She woke up the next morning (unwilling to do so). She rubbed her eyes and yawned, before proceeding to get ready for her routine. She hadn't gotten enough sleep and her head throbbed with pain.

She entered the Great Hall, where McGonagall, the headmistress and the other teachers sat at the long food - laden staff table. The students sat at their tables, this time all of the houses mingling with one another, since house unity was encouraged by everyone. The Gryffindors had come to a realization that the Slytherins weren't as bad as they had thought them to be, and they had set aside differences. After a nutritious breakfast (Hogwarts doesn't serve nutritious food BTW), McGonagall stood up. "I have an announcement to make! Please pay attention!"

Everyone looked up at her. She began, " Ever since the Dark Lord Voldemort has been destroyed, we have never had formal celebration. I am announcing this Snow Ball to be held in honor of all our late relatives, teachers and Albus Dumbledore, and last but not least, Harry Potter and his friends."

Hermione thought, A ball? Who would want to ask ME out?

Ron hadn't come for breakfast, suspicious. He never missed a meal at Hogwarts. I'm dead serious when I say NEVER.

Draco had a crush on Hermione since the third year. Every single time he had called her a Mudblood, it was to hide his feelings. It had stung him badly, but he had buried away those emotions. Could he, possibly, ask Hermione to the Ball?

 _ **I'm sorry if it's too short. I'm working on the development of my Fanfiction and hopefully, succeeding chapters will be long. Please read, review, follow and fav!**_


End file.
